gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Pines
Shooting Star |birthday = 12 (born August – September 1999) |goal = Have an epic summer romance Matchmake during summer vacation Become President of the United States of America |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |diet = |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Staying at 618 Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon Resides in Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Mabel is based on creator Alex Hirsch's twin sister, Ariel who is from Piedmont, California. |family = |pets = Waddles Unnamed Cat |friends = |enemies = |likes = |Gummy Koalas |Halloween |The truth | Mermando |Hanging out with her friends||Cats|Sev'ral Timez |Stickers|Color|Matchmaking }} |dislikes = |Being in charge |LiesLying |Losing her cuteness |Claymation |Country music}} |powers = |Arts and crafts|Design|Strange knack for identifying when Robbie is around |Lock picking|Miniature golf }} |quote = "When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have lemon babies." |signature= center |weapons = Grappling Hook Attack glitter, Kittens for fists}} Mabel Pines (born August – September 1999, 5 minutes before Dipper, in Piedmont, California) is a bouncy, energetic, optimistic, active, and free-spirited 12-year-old girl spending the summer with her Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural. She takes a much less serious approach to life than her twin as she navigates her odd new surroundings. She is one of the main characters of the series. History Early life Mabel was born at the end of summer 1999, just five minutes before her twin brother, Dipper. She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two years old. Since the age of three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with her twin brother, Dipper. At age nine, she won a mini-golf tournament. Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper, were sent from Piedmont, California to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle, Stan Pines. Mabel believes that this is her "chance to have an epic summer romance". She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she agrees to date a very mysterious character, who says he is teenage boy named Norman, after trying to date many other local boys. But little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes, posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes ask her to be their queen, and try to kidnap her when she refuses. Dipper aids in Mabel's escape and brings her back to the Mystery Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats the gnomes by using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook. Season 1 Though it is not specified when this happened, Mabel and Dipper helped Stan make counterfeit money. From the context, it's implied that they got arrested and spent some time in a cold jail cell. On a second attempt to create family bonds, Mabel and Dipper get into Stan's car blindfolded and Stan drives them to the local lake to go fishing with him as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a monster in the lake named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to find it and get the proof after hearing about a contest awarding money if they find proof of a mythical creature. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll around in. They ditch Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man in a robot, looking for attention. Feeling guilty for ditching their uncle, Mabel and Dipper soon go back to Stan to have their family bonding time. When Mabel and Dipper discover Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates a wax statue of Stan to make up for a melted Abraham Lincoln wax figure. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" in the middle of the night, Mabel and Dipper search for the "murderer." Failing to do so, they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by the rest of the wax figures and Soos, only to realize the murderer wasn't a human at all. They fight off all the murderous wax figures using decorative candles and other heat-producing objects. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. Mabel later learns of an alleged psychic in town named Gideon Gleeful, and goes to one of his shows alongside with Dipper and Soos. The following day, she is greeted by Gideon and the two spend time together, ultimately leading to him asking her on a date, which she reluctantly agrees to. After the first date, however, Gideon incessantly invites her on more dates, and Mabel, driven by pressure and not knowing how to reject his offers, complies. Eventually, Dipper volunteers to end the relationship with Gideon for her, causing his sister great joy. When he carries out his promise, however, Gideon is enraged to the point of attempting to maim him, though Dipper is saved when Mabel intervenes, breaks up with Gideon herself and destroys Gideon's amulet. Back at the Mystery Shack, the Pines talk about their new enemy and mock him, while Gideon plots his revenge. When Mabel goes to Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy, and her friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. Mabel then eats about half of the shelf, or "bleventeen" as she puts it, and begins to hallucinate. For example, she has a psychedelic fantasy of riding on a flying dolphin with two mouths and multiple human fists (two contained within said mouths) capable of shooting rainbows. Soon the store is taken over by ghosts and Ma and Pa possess Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Afterward, Mabel becomes sick to her stomach and says that Smile Dip is "evil!" Mabel immediately notices that Stan has a "thing" for Lazy Susan, the waitress at Greasy's Diner, so Mabel works some of her awesome "Mabel magic" and decides that she should be the one to help Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. After having Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan for practice's sake, and Stan spitting on the ground asking if "she" has any money, she decides to try a different approach by "bringing that inner beauty to the outside." However, the final Stan looks worse than the original Stan, and Mabel finally gives up, until Wendy says that Stan is un-fixable, just like the "spinny pie thingy in the diner." Mabel suddenly gets an idea. She marches Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan. Susan ends up giving him her number, and Mabel is overjoyed. When the Mystery Shack hosts a party, Mabel begs Stan to let her mingle with other kids. He eventually relents and gives her job to Dipper. She then meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, who soon become her friends. They tell her about Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. Pacifica makes fun of Candy and Grenda, so Mabel steps up to compete with her in a competition to see who could "party-hardy," engaging in activities like singing and dancing. Though Mabel initially receives the audience's vote in the form of applause, Pacifica intimidates the party-goers to cheer for her by using an ice cold stare, and bribes Old Man McGucket. Unlike most of the other guests, who go off to Pacifica's after-party, Candy and Grenda stay at the Shack and have a sleepover with their new friend. On Pioneer Day, she runs into Pacifica again, where she says Mabel is too silly and not serious. This makes Mabel angry and embarrassed, so she goes with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls, knowing that conspiracies are serious. After going though many "hard" puzzles, Mabel cracks them all using her silliness, like folding the secret map into a hat, looking at a painting upside down, and making a statue pick her nose. After finding the real founder, Quentin Trembley, they also find out that he was once the 8-and-a-half president. To their surprise the Sheriff and Deputy find them and send them, along with Trembley's body, to Washington D.C. On the way there, they free Trembley and find out that he survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return to Gravity Falls. Mabel no longer wants to prove Pacifica wrong, but this does not stop Dipper and he tells Pacifica that her ancestor is a fraud. When the Mystery Fair comes around, Mabel wins a pig at the fair, who she names Waddles. Later on, she and Dipper find a mysterious man from the future with a time travel device. Mabel wants to go back in time to remember her greatest moment in life, adopting Waddles, which she does again and again once they have the device, while Dipper keeps on going back to stop Robbie from dating Wendy. Eventually Mabel helps Dipper succeed, but this leads to Mabel not winning Waddles. They get in a huge fight and end up going through time, to the 1800s, the Jurassic period, the future, the Mystery Shack about 20 years ago, as well as to parts of the previous episodes "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and "Headhunters." They finally end up in the timeline where Mabel doesn't have Waddles. She gives up and becomes miserable. Dipper cannot stand to see his sister in such a miserable state, so he gives in and reverses the timeline so she can have Waddles. Mabel accuses Stan of "ackin' cray-cray," until she finds out he has a fear of heights. A determined Mabel tricks Stan into climbing the water tower with a blindfold in an attempt to help him get over his fear. After Rumble knocks over the tower, she is seen nervously looking down, now having her own fear of heights, while having cured Stan of his own. One day, Mabel discovers she is taller than Dipper by 1 millimeter (0.03 inches), and believes she will become the "Alpha Twin." She starts teasing him about it, causing Dipper to create a Crystal flashlight that can grow and shrink things. Dipper uses it to make himself taller, and the twins fight over the light, causing it to fall in Gideon's hands. Gideon shrinks the twins and takes them to his house, but they escape and chase him back to the Shack by using a balloon. However, the twins start arguing about their height, and Gideon captures them again. Inside his pocket, Mabel tells Dipper the only reason she made fun of him was because he always rubbed his victories in her face. The two make up and escape. They immobilize Gideon by tickling him, and Stan kicks him out of the Shack. The twins regrow themselves, and Dipper lets Mabel be a millimeter taller. Upon learning about Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween Mabel and Dipper become very eager to trick-or-treat with Soos, Candy and Grenda. When the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to get him 500 pieces of candy, Mabel retains a positive outlook, seeing it as a reason for her brother, who said he was sick to get out of trick-or-treating to attend a party with Wendy. The gang begins to collect treats, and Mabel soon realizes that Dipper putting on his costume would greatly increase the amount of candy received at each house. As Dipper talks to Wendy about the party, Mabel and the others, who had gone to obtain the final piece of candy, overhear the conversation, thereby learning of Dipper's motives, and Mabel felt betrayed and becomes angry with her brother. After the group reaches their deadline for getting the Trickster's treats, the monster comes and, since the group lacked the required candy because of Dipper accidentally dumping it into a stream, attempts to eat them, only to be destroyed when Soos drives through him. The Trickster then reassembles and chases the twins, Soos, Candy, and Grenda into the Summerween Superstore. There, they learn that the Trickster is made of "loser" candy, and Soos eats him. At the Mystery Shack, everyone, including Stan, Wendy and Waddles, watches movies, eats candy and "celebrates pure evil." When Mabel becomes fed up with the way her uncle runs the Shack, specifically mistreating his employees, the two make a bet: whoever makes more money (Stan on vacation vs. Mabel as the boss) in three days time is in charge for the remainder of the summer. Using techniques she learns from Succeeding In Management 1983, she encourages her employees to follow their dreams and accepts suggestions from them, much to the others' delight. However, the workers begin to take advantage of her, and things become extremely complicated when a beast (the Gremloblin) she had had Dipper capture escapes from his cage, terrorizes tourists, and damages merchandise, properties of the Mystery Shack, and the building. After he is defeated, Mabel finally snaps, and she bosses around her workers like Stan, and makes a large profit in doing so. But, due to various expenses, she is left with a single dollar; nonetheless, she still beats Stan, whose total is nothing. Despite her win, she rejects the opportunity to remain in charge, and she forces Stan to perform the apology dance he agreed to do if he lost. As she, her family, and Soos are falling down a bottomless pit, she tries to come up with ways to entertain herself and the others. After the group settles on telling stories to pass the time, Dipper proceeds to tell "Voice Over," in which Mabel is seen teasing Dipper about his "squeaky puberty voice," dismissing his more masculine, voice over-quesover-esque tone, and being happy about him deciding upon his original sound. In Soos' story, she is a victim of a sentient pinball game's attempts to kill her, Dipper, and Soos for cheating, and she serves as a distraction as Soos goes to turn off the game and free them. In her own story, "Trooth Ache," she becomes so resentful of Stan's lying habit that she forces him to tell the truth with a set of magical teeth. Though she is excited about Stan's truthfulness at first, Mabel quickly comes to hate her uncle's unfiltered honesty, and even goes to the point of lying to prevent him from being arrested for various crimes to which he admits. After the group exits the pit via the same place they came out, Stan falls back in, but Mabel and the others say that he will be fine and walk away. On the hottest day of the summer, Mabel meets a merman by the name of Mermando, who is trapped at the Gravity Falls Pool. She is immediately lovestruck by his good looks and mysterious allure and tries hard to get to know him. Upon finding out he's trapped, she devises a plan to free him. The first of which involved building prosthetic legs out of fish sticks, which she abandoned in favor of a less nonsensical idea of smuggling him in the Pool's water cooler and driving to the Lake Gravity Falls with the Mystery Cart. Dipper initially tries to stop her after following her in a high speed race to the lake, but helps her out when he finds out about Mermando. Mermando nearly suffocates without water, but Mabel convinces Dipper to give him "reverse CPR." After he is saved, Mermando give Mabel her first kiss before saying goodbye. Later, forlorn, Mabel at the pool receives several messages in bottles from him. When the twins grow extremely regretful about sharing a room, they find another within the Shack. Since both want it, they decide to compete for the key to it, but unexpectedly swap bodies in the process and panic as a result. Mabel, being stuck in Dipper's body began a campaign to make Dipper look bad in front of Stan. Most of this campaign consisted of having fun breaking stuff and proclaiming she was Dipper. Mabel missed out on a sleepover scheduled that very night with Candy and Grenda to Dipper with her body. Mabel spies on the sleepover through a keyhole after being denied entry and Grunkle Stan, discovering this but believing that Mabel is Dipper, decides that Dipper is "at that creepy age where you spy on girls" and decides to tell him (her) about the birds and the bees. After being traumatized by this, Mabel loses the room to Dipper due to giving the impression that Dipper had decided to stand up to Stan. She continues to hide the key to the room from Dipper, however, and locks herself in the room. However, she is tricked into opening the door by Dipper. After this, she swaps bodies multiple times with multiple people, including Waddles, due mostly to conflict over the key to the room. After everybody is back in their own body and they talk it over, Mabel agrees to let Dipper have the room. The two eventually bond over attic mini golf after they decide they miss being in the same room, and share a room in the attic again. Mabel is incredibly excited to go see a concert with her friends Candy and Grenda for a boy-band that they are all obsessed with, Sev'ral Timez. All of them are very eager to see the concert, but when they get there, they find out that it has been sold out. Mabel is still determined to meet the band, and sneaks into the backstage room with her friends to see them. They discover that the boy band is made up of clones, who are being held captive in a cage by their cruel producer. Mabel and her friends bust them out and take them to the shack, where they keep them inside because their producer is looking for them. Mabel and her friends teach/attempt to teach the band to behave like normal people, and during this process Mabel becomes extremely possessive of the band. When she and her friends learn of their producer's arrest, Mabel doesn't want to let the band go, and tells them to kick her friends out. Eventually, after the band plays a song that they wrote for her, she comes to her senses and decides that it would be better for the boys if she let them go. She and her friends make up, and send the boys off into the woods to be free. When Mabel decides to get Waddles a present, she reluctantly leaves the pig with Stan. When she returns, she learns that a Pterodactyl has made off with Waddles, after Stan put the pig outside, something she had expressly told him not to do. She then leads the others in getting Waddles back, refusing to even talk to Stan until he saves Waddles from getting eaten, after which she forgives him. thumb|Mabel deftly protects Stan's safe combination from Bill and Gideon. When Gideon sends Bill Cipher into Stan's mind to get the combination to the safe containing the Mystery Shack's deed, Mabel, Dipper and Soos follow him. They are eventually able to remove the demon, but on returning, they discover that Gideon used dynamite to open the safe instead. With the deed in hand, Gideon forces them all out of the shack, and has his father demolish the sign with a wrecking ball. left|thumb|Mabel saves herself and Dipper from certain death. Forced to live at Soos' abuelita's house, the Pines watch a television report about Gideon, and his plans to rebuild the Mystery Shack as "Gideonland." They go to the unveiling in an attempt to unmask Gideon to the town, but no-one believes them. Soon after, Stan decides to send Mabel and Dipper back to their parents. Instead, they attempt to break into the Shack, enlisting the help of the Gnomes to do so. However, Gideon turns the Gnomes against them and takes Dipper's book. As the twins are on the bus back home, they see Gideon's Gideon-bot coming after them. They try to stop Gideon, but he takes Mabel for his "queen." Dipper gets inside the robot and fights Gideon, causing the robot to drop over a cliff. Mabel saves herself and Dipper with her grappling hook. Gideon attempts to have the twins arrested, but Stan reveals that Gideon has been spying on everyone, causing Gideon to be the one arrested, and the Mystery Shack deed to be returned to Stan. The Pines family then returns to and repairs the Mystery Shack. After Stan takes 3'' from Dipper, Mabel consoles her brother, telling him he doesn't need it to do great things. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Mabel is very exited for the upcoming after-party to celebrate the defeat of Lil' Gideon, mostly because of the "Karaoke Bonanza" Mabel planned. Mabel is looking after the party when she is informed that Dipper has raised the Undead. The twins dart into the Mystery Shack when they are cornered by zombies. They board up the doors and windows with various objects and furniture, but the zombies break through a window despite the twins' best efforts. Once they are slowly being cornered by zombies, Stan appears and begins beating down zombies with a bat, clearing a path for Mabel, Dipper, and Waddles to run upstairs. Stan then joins them soon after. After Dipper discovers certain text of the journals were written with invisible link, and can be seen under black light, it is revealed that the zombies can have their heads shattered by a "perfect three part harmony." Mabel then suggests they defeat the zombies by singing karaoke. The trio go out on top of the roof and begin singing "Taking over Midnight," much to Stan and Dipper's dismay. This causes the zombie's heads to explode, thus killing them. Once all the zombies are "dead," the three celebrate and go inside a heavily damaged Mystery Shack. In "Into the Bunker," just before entering the bunker, Mabel accuses Dipper of inviting Wendy because he likes her. Dipper denies this, saying that Wendy is just a friend, but Mabel continues to tease him. Once in the bunker, Mabel discovers the note written by Dipper for Wendy confessing to her that he likes her. Mabel decides to make him confess, and pushes him into a locked room with Wendy, refusing to let them out until he confesses. Once she and Soos realize that they are gone, they go after them, and run into them as they are escaping the Shape Shifter. Dipper is suspicious of them being the Shape Shifter, and Mabel "inspects Soos' shape", poking his stomach. Dipper decides that it is definitely them. The gang decide to lure the Shape Shifter to them, so Mabel and Dipper go up to it. The Shape Shifter chases them to Wendy and Soos, who are turning on a powerful hose which shoots the Shape Shifter away and briefly fills the room with water. Once out of the bunker, Mabel spies on Dipper as he confesses his crush to Wendy. She and Soos then go home to have a "hero's breakfast:" syrup on cereal. In "The Golf War," Mabel and Pacifica compete in mini golf. Mabel and Dipper discover that the golf course is run by the Lilliputtians, who agree to help Mabel win the competition in exchange for a sticker with a picture of a trophy on it. She finds out that the Lilliputtians helping her had rivals with the other Lilliputtians in the course. When Mabel decides that the competition (for the sticker) has gotten too fierce when they try to kill Pacifica, she eats the sticker and makes a speech to them. They miss her point and all the Lilliputtians put aside their differences to try to cut her open to get the sticker. She saves Pacifica and the two fight off some of the Lilliputtians until Dipper arrives with a golf cart where they escape in. Once out, Mabel offers her a ride home when her parents fail to show up. In "Sock Opera," Mabel gets a crush on Gabe Bensen, and puts on a puppet show to impress him, much to the annoyance of her brother. When she discovers that Bill has stolen Dipper's body, she attacks him and fights him until he leaves, destroying her own puppets in the process. Gabe tells Mabel that he hated her show as she had made a mockery of his "art", and leaves. Mabel is dismayed at first, but upon seeing Gabe make out with his puppets, she admits that she "probably dodged a bullet." In "Soos and the Real Girl," Dipper and Mabel try to help Soos find a date, and later get attacked by Giffany along with Melody and Soos. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" story, ''Clay Day, Mabel is shown to be afraid of claymation when Grunkle Stan puts on a movie called "Believe in Yourself." Stan suggests they all go to the film animator's house to prove that claymation is harmless. When they arrived, they are surprised to see clay figures walking around on their own. When they find Claymore, he explains to them that he used black magic on them to animate themselves but when claymation was out and computer animation was in, the clay figures went crazy. With Stan, Soos, Dipper and Claymore captured, Mabel hides. She finally concludes that they are only clay and grows the courage the face them. Being able to one mold them into something of her use, she uses the new formed clay figure to defeat the other clay figures. Though she didn't get rid of her fear and exclaims she may be even more scared now, she says its just a rational fear. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Mabel finds out Mermando is getting married to the Queen of the Manatees and she was ultimately bummed about all her past failed relationships. She later finds a clue on the broken laptop which she and Dipper figure out that Old Man McGucket might be the author. Then Soos and Wendy tag along with the twins to confront him. However, McGucket claims he has no memory since 1982. After McGucket spots a strange symbol in a page in the book, he freaks out and expresses how the symbol belongs to a mysterious group who did something to him. Seeing how the earliest thing McGucket remembered involved the History Museum, they went there with McGucket. Despite losing track of the suspicious person inside, they find a secret passage. Being unnoticed, they watched as Lazy Susan's memories were zapped away by the Blind Eye Society. When the coast is clear, she and Wendy are placed on lookout, while the boys searched for answers. Mabel then talks to Wendy about her boy trouble and was even willing to erase her memories of them, until they were captured. Now caught, the society members tried to erase their memories but McGucket saves them. Eventually, she and the gang are able to defeat the society members and erase their memories. With a lesson she saw from McGucket she decides to keep her memories even with the opportunity. When Blind Ivan couldn't remember his name, Mabel made up "Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle" for him, telling him he was a "traveling banjo minstrel." In "Blendin's Game," after finding out that it was Soos' birthday, she, Dipper, Candy and Grenda throw him a surprise birthday party. However, they don't get the reaction they were hoping for and Soos goes away depressed. Wendy then tells them how Soos dislikes his birthday though she doesn't know why. So instead of trying to bring up anything to do with a birthday, they bring Soos to his favorite place, Big Gunz Laser Tag. While running to the laser tag arena, they suddenly slip into a completely white room through a portal. They then meet Lolph and Dundgren of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Surprisingly enough Blendin appears before the twins too, stating that he challenges them to Globnar, where he hopes to win the Time Wish to rid their of existence. Mabel uses a distraction idea giving Dipper the chance to steal the time measuring tape and the two accidentally goes 10 years back to the past with the time measuring tape breaking. While trying to avoid the enemies tracking them, they head to the Mystery Shack where they meet 12 year old Soos. Following him to his party, they find out why Soos dislikes his birthday so much. They willingly let themselves be caught in order to win the time wish and give Soos his deepest desire. After many challenges in the game, she and Dipper come out on top and letting Blendin go free because they felt guilty for getting him in trouble. Going back to the present, they tell Soos about where they've been and gives him the time wish. Ultimately, Soos doesn't use the wish for his father and gets over him, using the wish for better matters, and embracing Dipper and her as true family. In "The Love God," Mabel, seeing how depressed Robbie is following his break-up with Wendy, decides to play matchmaker and set Robbie up with a new girl. After much thinking, she sets him up with Tambry but the date does not go very well. She then witnesses the power of the Love God, and steals a love potion from him, adding it to Robbie and Tambry's chilli fries. However, the pairing breaks up Wendy's friends, and Mabel is forced to try and undo it. She and Dipper try to steal an antidote from the Love God's van. The Love God catches them in the act, and chases them. The Love God ends up having Stan and Soos' hot-air balloon crash on to him. He then angrily tells Mabel to keep the antidote. Ultimately, Mabel chooses not to use it, since Robbie and Tambry are so happy together. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Mabel, Candy and Grenda watch a report on the upcoming Northwest Fest with awe. When Pacifica comes to the Shack asking Dipper for help, Mabel convinces Dipper to do so, in exchange for tickets for her and her friends. Once they get to the party, Mabel and her friends enjoy the fancy things on offer. Shortly after, Marius von Fundshauser catches their eyes. Though the three agree at first not to try and date Marius, Mabel and Candy decide to flirt with him, but leave Grenda out, due to her aggressive style of flirting. Mabel and Candy's attempts to attract Marius leads to them fighting amongst themselves. Grenda finds out they had left her out, and flirts with Marius out of spite. When the Ghost of Northwest Manor turns the guests into wood, Mabel and her friends are shown to have been arguing at the time. After the ghost departs, they reconcile, and Mabel and Candy support Grenda when Marius shows interest in her. When Candy calls "bridesmaid," Mabel calls "co-bridesmaid." In "Not What He Seems," Mabel and Dipper have their fun day with Stan interrupted when the government arrests Stan for stealing toxic waste. While being taken to child services, the twins hatch a scheme to prove their great uncle's innocence; going back to the Mystery Shack and finding surveillance tapes. Mabel uses her trusty grappling hook to sneak in. When they enter Stan's office, Mabel mentions checking the "antel-rabbit," and it is there that the surveillance tapes are found. At first, it appears that Stan is innocent, but then the video shows him entering the Shack with a barrel full of waste. Mabel soon stumbles upon a box of Stan's fake IDs from all over the country, and news clippings that say Stan isn't Stan. The twins soon find the code to Stan's secret laboratory, and after a quick scuffle with Soos, they finally enter. Mabel still has reason to believe Stan until Dipper finds the Journals. The three try to shut down the portal until Stan bursts into the lab, begging them not to. After yet another anomaly, Mabel is faced with an extremely difficult choice; to shut down the portal, therefore putting her trust in Dipper, or to listen to Stan and leave the portal alone. Mabel's trust in Stan convinces her not to shut it down, leaving Dipper outraged. After the explosion, the Author walks though the portal, with Stan revealing him to be his brother. Mabel asks if this is the part when someone faints; Soos replies that he will, and then faints. In "A Tale of Two Stans," she introduces herself to Ford, and listens to his and Stan's story about their past. She and Dipper later watch as Ford erases the memories of the government agents, and eavesdrops on Stan and Ford's discussion. As they prepare for bed, Mabel shares her worries with Dipper that they might end up hating each other like Stan and Ford. Despite Dipper playfully reassuring her otherwise, she still looks worried after the lights go out. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons", Dipper asks Mabel to play his new game with her, but she refuses. She, Grenda, and Stan are all geared up to watch the season finale of Duck-tective, but they find that Dipper and Ford's game has taken over the entire room. After Probabilitor the Annoying is released by Stan and Ford and Dipper are captured, Mabel and the others set out to rescue them. After defeating a troll, they reach the wizard, who challenges them to a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. Mabel uses her imagination to create cool weapons and summons for Ford and Dipper. Thanks to her imagination and Stan's luck, they succeed and send Probabilitor back to his own dimension. Afterwards, they all watch the second airing of the Duck-tective season finale. Personality Mabel Pines is an optimistic, zany and energetic girl full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest. Mabel abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She is a preteen dreamer with a world filled of preteen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a glass half-full kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive at times. Mabel is aware of her charm, and cherishes her cuteness and beauty. However, she has a selfish side, particularly when it comes to boys she's infatuated with, even breaking promises made with friends in pursuit of her crush as shown in "Sock Opera." She has also shown to be self righteous in her decisions which can be far from justified or accidentally backfire in some way such as shoving her brother in a closet with Wendy so that he can end his anxiety and admit his crush on Wendy which unintentionally endangers them when they encountered a dangerous creature in Into the Bunker and causing Wendy's and Dipper's friend group to temporally break up after she had made Robbie and Tambry to date each other in "The Love God." However like her brother she has the best of intentions and she will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of herself and others. Appearance :For a complete list of Mabel's sweaters, see the List of Mabel's sweaters. Mabel is a short twelve year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than her twin brother. She has round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips, her eyes are the same brown as Dipper's, and she has silver colored braces. Mabel's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with at least one new outfit usually consisting of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and occasionally earrings, though she does deviate from this look occasionally. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left, a matching pink headband, and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. Relationships Dipper Pines Mabel is very close with her brother, saying he's the "best brother in the world (though he could stand to shower more)" and the two enjoy spending time together, whether it's simply goofing off or having adventures in their strange summer home. They care deeply about each other and are easily willing to risk their lives for the sake of the other. Although though they do sometimes bicker with each other, as siblings do. They can also get on each other's nerves at times, more frequently Mabel on Dipper's, due to teasing him. Mabel cannot stand to see people bully Dipper, nor does Dipper like to see his sister upset, and he is somewhat protective over her.. She has been shown to be much stronger than Dipper, and to be the 'brawn' while he is the 'brain'. In "Not What He Seems," Dipper's relations with Mabel is put to a test when she ignores his requests to press the red button. After Dipper lands on the floor when Stan's machine is activated, a picture of the two is seen when the glass framing gets broken, which might foreshadow a future obstacle in their relationship, but in "A Tale of Two Stans," Dipper held no grudge towards her for trusting Stan, but Mabel is left unsettled about their future relationship due to Stan and Ford's dysfunctional relationship. In Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons Mabel's fear of them developing a dysfunctional relationship is highlighted when Dipper pointing out her and Stans mockery which leaves her guilty of her past actions and she deeply feared Dipper being harmed by Probabilator and is the first to say that they save Stanford and Dipper despite Grenda and Stans reluctance to do so. Grunkle Stan While Mabel is an incredibly cheerful optimist, Stan is something of a sneaky miser, so their personalities sometimes clash. Despite Mabel's disapproval of many of Stan's habits and Stan's irresponsibility and exploitation of Mabel, they still love each other. Mabel often gets involved in her uncle's problems, offering him help whether he wants it or not. Additionally, Stan occasionally gets protective of Mabel and becomes jealous when she declines to spend time with him. It's also been demonstrated that he shares and enjoys her sometimes sharp sense of humor and surprising bursts of cunning. Mabel also shows that she trusts her Great Uncle despite the lies he has told, showing that despite everything, she loves her great uncle. Soos Ramirez Soos and Mabel are close friends, even having a secret handshake and nicknames for each other. Soos often serves as a sidekick for Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures, and he frequently offers them guidance, though they do not always listen. Mabel and Soos share a mutual love of humor and optimism, which aids in their closeness and their tendencies to goof off together. She also helped Soos with relationships and even risked her life and existence in Globnar just to ensure that Soos reunites with his father but is considered family by Soos. She was reluctant to cause harm to Soos in "Not What He Seems." Wendy Corduroy Mabel and Wendy enjoy hanging out and goofing off together and Mabel will sometimes seek romantic advice from Wendy. Wendy enjoys Mabel's energy and directness and supports her despite how overwhelming Mabel can sometimes be. Knowing of Dipper's crush on Wendy, Mabel sometimes gets entangled in her brother's attempts to get Wendy to return his feelings. Gideon Gleeful Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and her family (which he sees as the only thing separating him from Mabel), nonetheless retaining a crush on her. So, as he enacts his evil schemes, he forcefully attempts to get her to like him back, and he sends her love letters on the side. Unfortunately for him, Mabel is not interested whatsoever, finding him to be creepy and unlikable. She also hates the fact that he tries to harm her family. On multiple occasions, Gideon tries to convince Mabel to be his queen. Waddles Mabel cares about her pet pig deeply, even calling him her "soul mate" and considering the moment she won him to be the best in her life. She frequently dresses him up and spends time with him, and Waddles seems to like Mabel's company just the same. When Pacifica won Waddles in an alternate timeline, she cried and wanted Dipper to go back in time to get Waddles back, falling into a deep depression when he refused. Mabel was mad at Grunkle Stan when he lied about leaving the Waddles outside, but forgave Stan after he saved him. Candy Chiu and Grenda With all of them being labeled "weird" by more popular individuals, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are brought together by this. Despite doubts from others, they share typical interests for girls their age, such as boys, make-up, and romance. It is safe to say that they spend time together on a daily basis, engaging in various activities, most commonly sleepovers. Pacifica Northwest In her spoiled, stuck-up nature, Pacifica views Mabel as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd. Pacifica frequently teases Mabel about her personality and practically everything she does, thus increasing tensions to the point of being archenemies. Mabel's feelings can be hurt by Pacifica's words and she will often stand right back up to the girl, adding to their animosity. In "The Golf War," Mabel decided that, after the Lilliputtians tried to kill Pacifica, rivalries are dumb and seemed to want to get over the one she had with Pacifica, trying to be friendly and making some progress in this. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Mabel's relationship with her parents is obscure, especially due to showing little reaction in the few instances of direct interaction between the parties. However, it is known that Mabel enjoys her life in Gravity Falls. Abilities Mabel claims to be an arts and crafts master, which is supported by the skills she's shown so far, including knitting, as she knits her own sweaters, scrap booking; having made a few scrap books about her and Dipper's time in Gravity Falls and of their past Halloween costumes. She never misses a "scrapbookortunity" which is the opportunity to scrapbook. Mabel is also considerably talented with wax sculpting, as seen in "Headhunters," when she makes a realistic wax figure of Grunkle Stan in a extremely short amount of time. She is also very good when it comes to folding paper, as seen in "Irrational Treasure" when she makes a hat out of an old piece of paper in a few seconds. She can pick locks with hairpins, as seen in "The Deep End" and "Boyz Crazy." As confirmed in "The Golf War," Mabel is a skilled miniature golfer. Sightings Quotes Trivia *The creator, Alex Hirsch, has said that Mabel is based on his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. His sister often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so he made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Ariel also was a huge fangirl, explaining where at least a portion of Mabel's personality comes from. *Dipper and Mabel were born near the end of the summer in 1999, and their birthday coincides with the end of the summer, which means their childhood comes to end at the end of the series. *Mabel has been to the county jail with Dipper and Stan, due to making counterfeit money. *Mabel is exactly 1 millimeter taller than Dipper, which is revealed in Little Dipper. *In the episode "The Deep End," Mabel says that she has encountered a couple of vampires. *Mabel shows a sophisticated attitude when it comes to art. *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names. *Mabel went to the hospital once for eating scratch and sniff stickers. *Mabel is secretly envious that her brother is better academically than she is. *Mabel once fed baby birds with her mouth. *Mabel had a crush on "the man on the 10 dollar bill," Alexander Hamilton. *In the Subway Kids Bags commercial, she is not voiced by Kristen Schaal.Subway Kids Bags *Whenever Mabel has nightmares, she meows herself back to sleep. * In the final scene of the intro a wheel can be seen. Mabel is symbolized by the shooting star, which was said by Bill in "Dreamscaperers." * Alex Hirsch voices Mabel in the original unaired Pilot Reel. * Mabel was made an official US Congressman by Quentin Trembly, however Washington D.C. refuses to acknowledge her as one. * According to Alex Hirsch, Mabel is the most underrated character in the series. es:Mabel Pines vi:Mabel Pines ru:Мэйбл Пайнс pt-br:Mabel Pines bg:Мейбъл Пайнс fr:Mabel Pines ro:Mabel Pines Category:Main characters Category:Pines Family Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Criminals